


Battle for the Throne

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: It all comes down to this one defining moment. . . Winner take all. . .





	

His throne room was quieter these days. Yet echoes of screams could still be heard rising up from the depths of the dungeons. Sighing, Kurloz Makara, aka the Grand Highblood, rose from his throne; drawing the attention of his descendant, who was now almost the same height and age as he had been when he first assumed command of the Subjugglators.

“Little clown.”

Gamzee Makara raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response,

“What’s up, motherfucker?”

“It’s time,” Kurloz declared.

“Wait, what?” Gamzee was genuinely surprised, “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I mean,” Kurloz elucidated, “I have taught you all I know and you have proven yourself worthy of the title Grand Highblood. However,” He drew his massive blood stained clubs, “I’m not just gonna give up the fuckin’ throne, you’re going to have to fight me for it.”

Knowing he had no other choice or say in the matter, Gamzee rose and drew his own clubs. Kurloz made the first move. Gamzee retaliated. And the battle for the throne was on. . .

 

After nearly an hour of dodging blows and delving out a few of his own, Gamzee finally managed to disarm Kurloz and get him into a more submissive position.

“Finish him, finish him, finish him,” The chant started off low and started to rise in tempo as more amped up Subjugglators joined in.

“Shut the fuck up,” Gamzee snapped and they all fell quiet instantly.

“You heard them, little clown,” Kurloz rasped, “Finish me off.”

“Why?” Gamzee returned his attention to the ancient troll, “Why finish you off when I can be merciful and let you live with the fuckin’ shame of being defeated?”

Kurloz’s eyes widened in surprise,

“You wouldn’t-”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” And with that, Gamzee bashed Kurloz over the head with his own club.

Repeatedly. When his ancestor finally stopped twitching, Gamzee reached down into the large gaping wound that had once been Kurloz’s face and going over, smeared the rich purple blood onto the wall. Adding to the disturbing sick mural of sorts before taking his rightful place on the throne. The reign of Kurloz Makara had finally come to an end. And a new era was about to begin. . .


End file.
